Interpretation of Caleb's Past
by pcforeverfan
Summary: This story is about how Caleb came to be a vampire. It includes how he was raised, how he fell in love, and everything that led up to him becoming a vampire and how he did become one.


I have never written fan-fiction before so this is the first story that I have ever written. Because of this the story might not be that great.  
  
Title: Interpretation of Caleb's Past Rating: PG  
  
He was sitting alone in his room drifting in and out of sleep. He was recalling his past. A past that consisted of lies and hurt. A past that he would much rather forget forever.  
  
The year was 1563. Theresa Voscolli cradled her newborn son in her arms in a small cottage in a town in Transylvania. His name was Caleb. Caleb Morley. Theresa treasured her baby. Her world centered around her son, and she supposed that it always would. That's why she could not tell him the truth about his father. For his father was Morolesco Morley, and he was the king of all the vampires. As Caleb grew in the Transylvania town it was obvious that he was not an average child. For one thing he was exceptionally handsome even as a boy. He also had majestical qualities that no one could understand. When young Caleb was ten he naturally started to ask a few questions. All of the other children had fathers. Caleb wanted to know his as well. Theresa knew not what to say to the young boy so she stated, " In time my sweet beautiful son you may know." Theresa had been raised as a duchess in England before coming to Transylvania so she had an education to pass onto the boy. Theresa knew that they could never be found by Morolesco for he and Teresa were married, and she knew that he desperately wanted his son. Morolesco had not been a vampire when they married or when Caleb was conceived for it is impossible for vampires to have children. So Caleb learned. He was taught numbers and facts. He learned quickly, but he never seemed quiet interested in all the facts, but instead he was interested in writing. This soon became obvious to Theresa when Caleb exclaimed, "Mom look what I wrote!" He handed her a piece of paper that held a beautiful poem, but Caleb was only thirteen years old. He continued this way until he was an adult. Teresa then decided that maybe she should tell her son the truth about his father. So when he was twenty-three years old she told him the horrifying truth. Caleb exclaimed, "Why have you never told me this before Mother? It must not be true!" So he went along believing this to be a lie. He could not come from a dark past. Caleb was good. In fact he was the purest of all goods, and his soul was a fragile one. Caleb soon moved to another town not far away because he had to get away from his mother who he truly believed was lying to him about his paternity. He had plenty of money so he did not need a job. One day he saw a beautiful girl walking. She had silky brown hair and she was the most magnificent person he had ever seen. It was clear to him that that she was his match. Caleb introduced himself saying, "Hello. My name is Caleb Morley. Who are you my dear?" The girl responded by saying, "My name is Olivia." Olivia and Caleb spent much time together through the next few months, and they soon fell in love. That's when all of the trouble and danger began. Caleb's father had found him. Morolesco swept into Caleb's room. Caleb was lying down on his bed writing a poem. He gasped. Morolesco exclaimed, "My son! Finally I get to meet the son that I always dreamed of having." Morolesco then snapped his fingers. A beautiful girl in a dress made of beautiful silk and satin appeared. All this time Caleb had been in shock, but at the sight of the girl he began screaming. He realized what his mother had said was true. He began yelling, "No! No! It can't be. I must be dreaming!" The girl came over to his side. She bit him, and Caleb let out a horrible scream then he fainted to the ground. Morolesco came over and picked up his son saying that he was finally what he was meant to be, and he laid Caleb down on his bed and vanished. Caleb awoke a few hours later unaware at first of what he had become. Then a couple of minutes later he remembered. He felt in his mouth hoping that his suspicions were false. He had fangs! Caleb screamed once again in horror, but he knew that he must tell his Olivia this dreadful truth. He knew that she would still love him no matter what. She had to! Then Caleb also remembered this was the night that he was going to ask Olivia to marry him. Caleb sat there and dwelled on this until he got a sudden idea. Olivia could become a vampire, and they -Olivia and Caleb- could live forever together. So Caleb went to Olivia's house. He began by asking Olivia to be his wife. He dropped down on his knee and questioned, "My dear Olivia, I love you with all of my heart and soul. Will you be mine forever? Will you marry me Olivia?" Olivia slowly smiled trying to hide her excitement from her love then she exclaimed, "Yes! Caleb I will marry you!" They kissed longley and passionately. Caleb stopped it and meekly said, "Olivia there is something I must tell you." "What?" Sweet Olivia sincerely questioned. "I am a vampire Olivia. Please still love me. We can." Olivia cut him off screaming, "Your what!? A vampire! You must be lying! Prove it to me. Yes, prove it to me that you are a vampire Caleb." This was one reaction that Caleb had not expected from his beloved. He also had not expected the hunger he began to feel over-powering him. He rushed up to Olivia. His fangs were out. He didn't know what to do. So Caleb bit his beloved Olivia and killed her. Then he put her in a coffin, and he knew that he would never fully recover the loss of his first and only true love. 


End file.
